Gerita-Itager 11 writing prompts
by PLANX2
Summary: This was going to be 100 prompts, but, I failed and got caught up with other things. However! Inside there are several little prompts I did with Germany and Italy's relationship ranging from fluff to lemon to... either Italy has weird dreams or Germany is a weird driver. Feel free to send me a review!
1. Moonlight

moonlight

Germany's radiant blonde hair seemed to glow even brighter as it lightly reflected the light from the moon that hung along with many other glittering lights in the sky. At least in Italy's eyes, Germany was brighter, more beautiful, and more amazing then he could ever find the dazzling night sky that lit up a perfect summer night.

Italy lightly stroked Germany's back as he cuddled up to him. Both were slightly comatose from the copious amounts of delicious food and deserts they had worked together to make so they could sit together outside for evening. Germany's eyes fluttered open a he gazed at Italy with piercing ice blue eyes.

He let himself smile, happy he had finally let him self go, so he could be with this person he loved. Italy's golden eyes seemed to glow before him. They were such a rare sighted he always cherished times like these where he could see them. He thought they were more beautiful and dazzling then any of the lights in the sky.

Despite the beauty in the moonlight around them, and the constant symphony the crickets played for them, they could only gaze at each other, because nothing else mattered to them. The only thing that was more intense then the moonlight that shone down on them was the love and burning passion they now felt for each other.

Italy let out a sigh of ecstasy as he held onto Germany. Germany put his arms around Italy's waist and squeezed him tightly. "Ich liebe dich…" He said softly and sleepily. Italy let out a happy "ve!" As he pulled them both down so they were laying on the ground next to each other. He ran a hand through Germany's hair, loosening it from its normally orderly fashion, a few strands falling over his eyes. Italy cupped his cheek as he brushed those strands away slightly "Ti amo Germany". They pecked each other's lips a couple times before cuddling up to each other for warmth, falling asleep under the moonlight.


	2. Beauty

2. beauty

(After thinking it over, I decided not to write their accents. I think you can hear it, also I won't be consistent with it because I'll get in the zone of writing and completely forget about it. So I decided this was the best choice. Sorry for anyone who likes reading the accents. If you really hate it tell me and I'll go back and edit it so they have accents. I am going to be using their human names sometimes when they refer to each other.)

It is true; beauty is in the eye of the beholder. But what you see in a person also depends on how well you know them and how close you are.

To some, Germany was serious, intimidating, strict, and a hard ass. Italy used to see only that side of him. But now he knows he is caring, sweet, beautiful, sometimes cute, he was quite shy, very lonely for the longest time, and he knew for a fact his ass was not hard in the slightest.

To some Italy was annoying, wimpy, and stupid. Germany used to think that was so, but now he sees Italy as adorable, caring, beautiful, sometimes very manly and dominant, very loving and romantic, and interesting to talk to.

They both thought the other was the most beautiful person in the world.

It wasn't always that way, or at least they didn't always know it. It was a long road of awkwardness from both sides, but they had finally made it through.

Germany stepped into the house with a bag of groceries; his three dogs bounced around him excitedly greeting him. Germany put his keys down as he waited a moment for the usually thumping of Italy bounding down the stairs as he ran to greet him.

"LUDDY! YOU'RE BACK!" He pounced on him and hugged him tightly.

Germany laughed a little as he hugged Italy back.

"Here, help me put these away and we can cuddle all you want."

Italy nodded vigorously. "Okay Germany!"

Soon the bags were empty and the fridge was full. When Germany turned his back on Italy to put the bags away, he felt Italy place his hands on his ass and gently squeeze. Ah, so he was in that mood today, he had no reason to protest so he smiled as he slightly turned his head to look at Italy's face, which was way to innocent for what he was about to do.

Italy reached up and grabbed Germany's shoulder and turned him so they were face to face. Germany put his muscular arms around Italy's shoulders and Italy put his hands on Germany's waist, rubbing him up and down as they both melded together with a deep kiss. Italy, being the skilled Italian he was already making the proud German man grow hot and moan a bit with a steamy kiss.

He suddenly broke the kiss and grabbed Germany's hips harshly and pressing them together. Germany let out a grunt in response.

"LuLu… I want to take you right here…" Italy looked up at him, his eyes no longer closed but shaded slightly by his eyelashes. Germany bit his lip. "W-what's stopping you then?" Germany asked a bit shakily.

Italy smiled and ran his hands back up Germany's torso and tugged his shirt off. He then traced every single one of Germany's perfect muscles with his fingers as he started kissing his neck and collarbone. Germany leaned against the counter as his legs had become shaky. Italy smiled and slid a hand down the front of Germany's pants gripping onto his…

"HEY WEST I'M BA-"

Prussia looked at what he thought was a hilarious display from his brother.

"KESESESESE!" He laughed as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Germany's eyes grew wide as Prussia went running off downstairs to his basement. His face flushed red as he darted after him, the mood completely ruined. He hopped a bit trying to pull his pants back up. "PRUSSIAAAAAA!" He growled chasing after him.

Italy sighed, and pouted. "This is why he should move in with me not the other way around…"

HAHAHA Yes, I am evil. I'll be nice next time... maybe.


	3. Cake

3. cake

He couldn't help himself. He loved doing this. Even though everything he had been raised with said he shouldn't like baking. Especially not baking cake. Especially not one with pink frosting, he was supposed to be a manly man. Yet this was still the one thing that brought him joy. So what if he liked pink frosting? It was yummy with this kind of cake. And it looked nice. That was all Germany could think about. He seemed to loose all cares when he did this. Also Prussia didn't mind as long as he got a big slice. (more like half the cake honestly)

Though he was glad no one else knew outside of Prussia.

He hummed a little as he decorated the freshly baked cake. He took a little of the frosting and smiled as he licked it off his finger.

"G-Germany?!" he heard an all too familiar high pitched Italian voice call his name.

Germany froze, mortified. He turned to Italy, forgetting to take his fingers out of his mouth. He stood there awkwardly staring at Italy who stared back at him with golden eyes.

"Germany…" he blinked before smiling. "Are you baking?!" he said excitedly.

Germany blushed and finally had the sense to take his finger out of his mouth.

"er… ah…" He tried desperately to think of an excuse but none came to mind. "Ah… Ja..." he said nervously.

Italy suddenly got a big smile on his face and ran and hugged the blushing German.

"Germany! Why didn't you ever tell me? You looked so happy! It was cute!"

"I… well… you know…" He was at a loss for words.

Italy smiled up at him "Ludwig, is this what makes you happy?"

Germany blushed slightly at Italy using his human name.

"I… I…" Finding no explanation, he gave in. "Yeah…"

Italy laughed and slapped Germany's cheeks in a soft, playful way. "Then don't be ashamed! You should do what makes you happy, because then more people will see your smile! And Germany's smile is the best smile!"

Germany blinked a few times, processing what Italy said to him. "You're not… going to call me a wimp? Or a pussy?"

Italy laughed a little. "Of course not Germany! I care about you lots! Also I'm not Prussia."

Germany smiled a little. "O-Okay. I'll do it more often then…" A thought then popped in his head.

"Italy… what makes you the most happy?"

Italy smiled at him.

"Being with you Germany!"

Germany turned a shade of red. "Ah… really?'

Italy kissed Germany's cheek. "Yeah! I love you Germany."

Germany turned to the side and grunted. "I love you too Italy." Germany couldn't help but smile. Not only was he happy Italy felt the way he did, he also was happy not to be humiliated. And he was already formulating a mental list of deserts he would bake for his new lover.

Italy smiled and kissed Germany softly, pulling him from his thoughts. "I'm so happy you love me back! I wasn't sure, because I didn't want to force you because you don't seem to deal with your emotions well..." He trailed off.

Germany blushed as he gripped Italy's hands. "No... I just don't understand them... I only recently realized how lonely I've been... and how I really feel..."

Italy opened his eyes to look into Germany's eyes. "I'll help you let it all out okay? That way you can smile more, and I can make you happy."

Germany cupped Italy's cheeks, A large smile spreading across his face. "You already do make me happy, without even trying."


	4. Art

"Italy. How long do I have to stay like this." He said shifting the slightest bit to prevent his arm from falling asleep, earning an annoyed look from Italy as he peered at him from behind the canvas he was working on.

"Just a little longer okay?"

"Okay, but hurry, I'm getting cold."

He forced himself to stay still as he lay on the bed, completely naked

Italy carefully painted, wanting to capture every single perfectly developed muscle. He pressed his brush against the canvas and stroked the canvas as to represent every single curve, angle, highlight, and shading that went in to make his perfectly sculpted lover.

Italy spent a good amount of time painting Germany's rather large manhood, enjoying himself thoroughly as Germany was red in the face at being so exposed. Honestly, he knew every inch Germany's body so well.

Germany felt a little annoyed. How can he keep such an innocent face while drawing me like this?! Isn't he at least a little embarrassed? But he stayed put, resisting the urge to move the disheveled strands of hair out of his face and slick them back like usual. He never liked things that weren't orderly. But he told himself this is for Italy… He also resisted the urge to act like his brother and say "Draw me like one of your French girls." Just to make Italy crack up. Because he was often so serious, whenever he did something remotely humorous, he usually had people rolling on the floor laughing.

After he lay there shivering for another half hour or so, Italy let out a satisfied hum. He looked at his painting happily. He had a deep appreciation for the human body, especially in art forms, and he thought Germany was the perfect.

Italy leaned back a little to take in the whole painting, deciding he was done.

Germany sat up a little looking at Italy curiously. Italy turned the canvas around proudly. Germany's eyes went wide.

"Th-that's me? Really? Y-You're really good Italy! It looks well… great!"

The painting was detailed, and Germany was smiling a little and looked genuinely happy, though Germany realized Italy had noticed he was blushing. But he didn't care, he was happy Italy saw him that way, because he didn't always think of himself like that.

Italy laughed happily.

"Yay! I'm glad Germany likes it! I wanted to make sure he knew how handsome and pretty he was!"

Germany sighed in annoyance, but smiled at Italy so he would know he wasn't actually mad.

"Still, shame on you Italy, I've gotten really cold just laying here…"

Italy, being as spacy as ever tilted his head with a confused. "Ve?" Germany smiled and had him set the painting down so it could dry. He then picked him up bridal style and put their noses together for an Eskimo kiss. Italy smiled and laughed throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Luddy! You are really cold! Lets go warm up okay?"

Germany smiled as he carried Italy upstairs. Italy started wiggling out of his own clothes along the way. Deciding it was unfair that Germany was already naked.

When they were upstairs, Germany pushed Italy down onto the bed and pushed their lips together. Germany could feel Italy smiling into the kiss. Germany glared at Italy as he started giggling when Germany had tried to push his tongue in. Italy gave him a look of, "Have it your way then." And instead dipped down to kiss and nip at his neck.

"AhahahahAHHHH Germany!" Italy groaned, wined and laughed all at the same time.

Germany sighed and put a finger to Italy's lips, calming him down. "Shh..." He said before moving to try and intertwine their tongues again.

This time it worked, and they both turned a little red as their tongues touched and started to wrap around each other. Germany moved and gripped Italy's hip with one hand and held the back of his head with the other in order to deepen the kiss with the other.

Germany slowly pressed his body up against his and gently rubbed their erections together. The friction caused them both to let out moans that seemed to eco and float in the air.

The air turned hot and sticky as they both panted. Italy decided Germany's body, rubbing against his, was exhilarating. That perfect body that he had been aching to feel ever since he started to paint it. He realized halfway through he had ended up teasing himself. Many times he ran the brush over Germany's bodies wishing his hands were touching him.

Germany pulled back, parting from the kiss as he reached over into a drawer in order to grab a small bottle of lubricant. He poured the liquid onto his fingers as he looked at Italy with a lustful look, his cheeks red and his eyes staring at him intensely.

Italy soon let out a gasp that was followed by a whimper as Germany slid a finger into him. He began slowly working it in and out, he then slipped in a second finger, then a third. Taking great care to make sure his lover didn't feel any pain. Italy put his arms around Germany's shoulders, as his body grew hot, causing him to pant.

After Germany had fully prepared him, he gently pressed the tip of his manhood to his hole, causing both of them to let out a synchronized gasp. He slowly pushed in, he always thought Italy would shatter if he pushed him too hard, so he tried to stay slow and sweet. When Italy gave him the go ahead be started thrusting in and out of him, aiming for that perfect spot each time as he increased his speed. They both dissolved into panting messes. Italy's face was red as he moaned and screamed Germany's name, every name he had for him. Germany, Luddy, Lu lu, Ludwig, and sometimes just a jumbled mess of all of them as they got mixed up in his mouth.

"Italy…. I'm going to c…" He gasped as he ejaculated inside of Italy. Italy let out a loud moan as he came as well.

They soon collapsed next to each other, and Germany decided to ignore his urge to clean the dirt sheets for the time being so he could embrace Italy.

He brushed a hair out of Italy's face and smiled at him. Truly, his cute Italian lover was a work of art.


	5. Action: character must have a drink

As if world meeting weren't already stressful, this one had to be the worst. Germany barely calmed everyone down in time before Russia and America nearly blew each other, and by extension the whole world up. But to keep that order, he had to be super strict and forceful. He sighed. He swore he had almost thrown his voice out. His throat already felt rather sore. He decided going and getting a beer or two was a well-deserved reward. He had told Italy he would meet him at his house, but he could wait, he desperately needed some time alone with a cold beer. It was practically calling to him at this point.

Germany forced himself up from the bar, how many beers had that been? 5? 6? 10? He had absolutely no idea, he stumbled out thinking about going home and passing out. He was getting home okay, though his vision was a bit blurry and he wasn't walking very straight. Suddenly Italy crossed his mind. Crap! How late was it? He stumbled into his home and ended up falling on the floor. His dogs started barking and ran over to sniff him and lick his face. Germany groaned as tried to get up. He then saw Italy standing there. He looked like he had been crying and he was looking at Germany with a strange mix of concern and anger. Germany tried to ask what was wrong but all that came out was a garbled jumble of words.

Italy sighed and slowly went over to him. Germany felt like he was going to fall asleep right there, and he did. Italy reached a hand and lightly pet his hair. He sighed. "idiota…" He knew he didn't have the strength to drag Germany up the stairs to bed, so he dragged the passed out drunken man to the couch instead. He then found a blanket for him and put it over him taking care to tuck him in nice and warm. He thought Germany looked really sweet, he was fast asleep and there was a slight pink color that dusted his cheeks from the alcohol. Italy smiled down at him as he continued to stroke his hair a little, he had been so worried that Germany had left for good as he hadn't come back at his normal time. He had spent an hour crying thinking Germany had left him for good to create an alliance with Russia. He let out a sigh of relief. "big fat meanie pants…" He smiled. He was about to get up, when Germany half woke up and wrapped his arms around Italy's waist holding him there. Italy chuckled and reached over to turn off the light before climbing under the covers with Germany. He had to lay on top of him a bit due to the little amount of space on the couch, but that was perfectly fine for him. Italy hummed happily as he fell asleep in Germany's arms.

**- I'm sorry it took me so long to put this short little thing. I've been moving and you know... school. But now I have some time so I'll try to upload more.**

**P.S- I noticed later on (cause a friend pointed it out) But I said at the start 'before Russia and america nearly blew each other.' I meant to put an up on the end. But due to how much I laughed at that mistake and how it made that sentance sound, I decided to keep it in even though I don't support that pairing. So... do with that what you will.**


	6. Rain

Germany was lounging on the couch reading a book while he listened to the rain hitting the roof. It was slowly getting darker as the thunderstorm loomed over them. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder was heard. Germany didn't react but he heard…

"EEEEEKKKKKK" 'THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP' "GERMANYYYYYYY"

Germany sighed and dropped his book in preparation for his boyfriend to come leaping at him, as expected Italy ran to him and darted up his shirt and clung to his chest. The first time this happened he ended up yelling at him out of embarrassment, but they had moved past that now.

Germany hugged the ball made of Italy that was in his shirt. "Shh… it's okay." He said sweetly

They sat there for a while, Italy would jump a little with each clap of thunder, and Germany would comfort him each time. It was all good until he felt Italy grab on to his nipples and start playing with them.

"Ahh! It-Italy what are you doing!?"

Italy popped his head out of Germany's shirt so he could look at him. "Ve… Sorry Luddy."

Germany glared at him even though he was bright red. Italy just smiled.

"I got bored and wanted to play with SOMETHING."

That was Italy, acting so innocent but secretly oh so perverted, but Germany knew he liked it. Not that he would ever admit it.

Germany leaned his head back in defeat listening to the rain. Letting Italy do whatever he wanted.

Italy giggled a started rubbing Germany's chest. Every time the thunder would hit he would jump a little and Germany would rub his back reassuringly, and Italy would tease his nipples with either his hands or his mouth in response

Germany smiled, but wished for the storm to stop so Italy would get brave enough to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee ain't I a stinker? Yeah, okay, another tease, maybe the next chapter I'll put in a little more action. :3<strong>


	7. Pet

Nothing was more important to me then my dogs…

Then Italy came into my life. You could compare him to one of those tiny hyperactive dogs people carried around with them. But then again, even those little dogs would show their teeth occasionally… no… that was definitely not my Italy.

But nor was he a cat… cats can be assholes who are only out for their own good, despite how cute cuddly they can be.

No… Italy wasn't like either of those.

Rabbits ran away a lot, were timid and shy.

Birds could be small and delicate but could also be large, loud and obnoxious.

Mice were smart but stinky.

Ferrets are gross.

Foxes were cunning and sneaky.

Wolves were fierce and ran with a pack and protective.

Was there really any animal that described Italy?

My dogs barked as someone came through the door. I smiled slightly, knowing exactly who it was.

"Germany! I'm back from big brother Romano's house! Hahaha! Berlitz! That tickles!"

I got up and found Berlitz licking Italy's face. I pulled his collar so he would get down away from him. Italy then wiped the slobber off his cheek and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Germany! Did you want some attention too?" He grinned.

I blushed. "Um… Ya, if it's not too much trouble.." I looked off to the side.

He then laughed and moved my face to kiss me. I happily pressed back into the kiss. Italy then giggled and led me into the kitchen with him so he could make wurst pasta… something we both agreed to love.

After we ate I lay down on the couch to digest the delicious meal. I decided would make Italy a pastry tomorrow in thanks.

I had closed my eyes for a moment when I felt Italy crawl on top of me, he momentarily squished my stomach, causing me to let out a "oof". He soon moved so we were both comfortable and I opened one eye to look at him and smile. He smiled back at me and started drawing circles on my chest.

He then started giggling. I opened both my eyes and raised my eyebrows. "What's so funny?" I put one hand on his back and rubbed it. I always wondered how he stayed as skinny as he did when he ate so many carbs. I suspected a very high metabolism. He had the tiniest little bit of muscle, which I wondered how he got, but when I brought it up he changed the subject.

Italy snapped me out of my thoughts by tapping my nose. It wrinkled up a little bit before I could think anything of it.

"I was laughing because you're so much like a cat!"

I blinked. "A cat? Why a cat?"

He put a hand under his chin thoughtfully and got a cute little determined expression on his face.

"You get up at odd hours, you're really active for most of the day but get really sleepy after meals, even if you refuse to take a nap, but we'll work on that." He paused. "You're not too friendly to people when you first meet them because you're shy and prefer to analyze them from a distance. But when you do get close to someone, you're really nice and sweet, even if your claws still come out sometimes. You can be independent but you appreciate when you have help. And… you're cute like a cat!"

I thought about what he said, I had never thought about it before, but I suppose a cat would match me… though I wasn't too happy with the title. It was too…cutesy. But I guess if it's coming from Italy, it was okay. When was getting up at 7:30 everyday considered odd hours though?

Italy ruffled my hair making it untidy, I was considering not even putting it back in place because Italy always took any chance he could to mess it up.

"What animal do you think I am Germany?"

I tilted my head back a little. "I was actually thinking about this earlier."

"Oh?"

"Ya, I think… you're hyper and excitable like a dog, but you're sweet and cuddly like a cat, you run away and can be timid like a rabbit, you're small and delicate and have a pretty voice like some birds… I can't really think of one animal that describes you…"

He grinned. "Wow does that make me a super animal!?"

I smiled. "No, It makes you an It-alien"

He looked at me opening his eyes and grinned with eyebrows raised.

"An IT-ALIEN?" He said amused.

I cupped his cheeks and grinned myself. "Yes, from the planet meatball."

He laughed. "Wooaaaaah! A meatball planet! Where the seas are made of pasta sauce and the plants made of pasta!" He said grinning. "But if I'm an alien don't I need some antennas or something?"

I hugged his torso. "Oh, believe me you do, but only I can see them, their cute and the tips are a little bit fuzzy." I chuckled playing along

"Oh? Is that because you're a Germ-alien from the wurst-cluster?"

I let out a hearty laugh. "You got it."

We both laughed a little before settling back down. After a moment of just cuddling, Italy looked back up at me, actually keeping his eyes open, which always meant trouble, especially when they looked that shiny and plotting.

"Hey, Germany… speaking of cats… I got you a little something today."

My eyes went wide. "You didn't…"

He grinned. "I did!"

"Italy! You shouldn't spend your money on all these costumes we don't use that often! … Okay we do but still!"

"But Germany! You always look so cute in the things I get you, and don't you like it when I wear…"

I interrupted out of fear of my brother hearing something downstairs.

"NIEN! I mean.. well, yes… but not here Italy… "

Italy smirked. "I agree…" He leapt up and tugged me up off the couch pulling me upstairs. When up there he pulled out cat ears and a tail. I stared at them, I could see how the ears went on, but not the tail… not like I was going to put them on and give into a fetish….

"Where did you get those anyway?"

He shrugged. "England."

"ENGLAND?! Do you know how dangerous that could be?! He could have cursed them or… or…"

He smiled and hugged me. "Germany you worry too much, besides I bribed him by setting him up with you-know-who…"

I rolled my eyes, of course he did.

"Tell you what, if you do this for me tonight, tomorrow I'll wear that leather you like so much." He crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly.

"GAH. Fine." I blushed; I couldn't turn down an offer like that. All right, I'll do this, for Italy.

I sighed, "I need help though…"

He grinned mischievously. "Of course."

He moved over to me and tugged my shirt off. I put my hands on his waist and slid his off to. He put his arms over my shoulders so I would lean down to meet his lips. I felt him slip the ears on my head as we kissed. There was kind of an odd tickling feeling that actually made me giggle. GIGGLE. God. Italy parted from the kissed and giggled too.

"Germany! You're whole face is red."

I moved the ears around a little, now realizing they had become a part of me. It was a little weird; I just hoped they would come off at some point. Deciding to ignore it for now I pulled Italy in for a kiss and pushed my tongue into his mouth, exploring the hot cavern. He rubbed his tongue against mine and I tasted that sweet tomato-y taste that always seemed to linger in his mouth.

He pulled my pants down a little pressing the edge of the tail onto my tailbone. I felt that same tickling feeling again and the appendage was fused to my back and I could suddenly move it around. Italy suddenly let out a squeak and tossed me onto the bed, which wasn't hard really because I was already leaning that way. He couldn't really do that if I hadn't.

"GERMANY IS SO CUTEEEEEE!"

I sighed. "Well then don't just stand there, get on with it!" I said frustrated.

He practically leapt on me as he started kissing all over my face and neck. Before I could do anything I mewed… I am serious I mewed. Italy stared at me a moment and I stared back in shock. He reached up and scratched behind the cat ears. I leaned back into the touch and smiled. It did feel quite nice…

"Germany…. You're

."

Wait what? Oh nonononono…. Oh well it still feels nice.

Italy turned me on my side and cuddled up behind me, rubbing my chest up and down.

"Italy…" I moaned out softly.

"Do you like that Germany? Oh? Do you want me to touch you more? Maybe you want to be touched here?" He moved his right hand slowly down my torso making my nerves light up and go crazy in anticipation of where he was going with this. How is it that he could sound so innocent yet so dirty at the same time!? It was unnatural! He rubbed my already hard member slowly but expertly. I moaned softly and arched my back, curling my tail up around his waist.

"ah… maybe Germany wants to be touched here too?"

He used his other hands to sharply pinch and rub my nipple. My ears went flat against my head and a deep groan made it's way out.

"Nnngh…. Italy… ahhh It feels good."

"hmm… so cute Germany."

He then turned me on my stomach and lightly pulled at my tail causing me to let out another mew. He rubbed my hips and stared me up and down for a moment before sifting through the drawer in the bedside table to found the almost fully used bottle of lubricant.

"Germany we need to get more soon."

"You have to get it this time."

He chuckled and pulled at my tail again making me let out another mewl. He liked making me make these embarrassing sounds didn't he!?

"I'm sorry Germany, did you get embarrassed last time?"

I gulped. "Ja…"

"Hmm… maybe if we go together I can look at your cute blushing face…" He sharply pressed one lubricated finger into me.

"I-ITALY!" I wasn't sure what I was reacting to.

"Is it okay Germany?" He said far too innocently.

"Yes! It always is! Just

dear god… ahhh." I grumbled at him.

"Ah… I see… Germany is being needy tonight." He started moving his finger around stretching me before adding a second finger… making scissoring motions. I groaned a little louder then a meant to as he pressed in a third finger. "Hee Hee. Germany your tail got all bushy for a second!"

"Sh-Shush." I grumbled in embarrassment. Curse these freaky enchanted appendages. I can't control them when I really want to.

My thoughts completely stopped as Italy pulled his fingers out of me, and all I could do is moan at the anticipation of what was to come. I soon felt the tip of his manhood up against my entrance. He briefly grabbed my waist softly before running his hands up down my back before settling on my hips. Pulling me towards him a little as he pushed in.

"A-Anh… AHHH….nnnN NNN NN!"

"You make such nice sounds…"

"I-Italy! Knock it off with the teasing!" I gasped exasperated.

"Hee hee… sorry, but you do look kind of adorable." He giggled before leaning down and looking me in the eye, causing me to tense a little… which only made his voice sound more sweet when he said.

"Mmn… and you know how much I

kitties right?" He popped back up and returned to 'normal' so I would relax again. "So be a good little kitty okay Germany?" I lost it at that! That idiot how can he say something like that with such a cheery voice.

"GOD DAMMIT ITALY JUST MOVE YOUR BUTT ALREADY" I yelled pressing my hips forward a little.

Italy just smiled a little in response and started moving in and out of me, already starting to pick up his pace. The difference between Italy and me is that I go in slow but hard. Italy, being Italy goes really fast and surprisingly hard. I suppose I should have expected it from him, he is Italian after all.

My brain shut off at this point as the bed creaked complaining at the rate I was being pounded into the bed I barely had time to breath between pants and moans and the sounds were starting to blend together. So many garbled sounds that I couldn't describe were spilling out of me.

I didn't really think as I started begging for him.

"ITALY! GOD! PLEASE H-HARDER."

He kept going as I wrapped my legs a little around his waist. My cat ears were practically glued

back against my head. He then started pulling at my tail with every other thrust.

"I-IT- MEEEAAAAAHHHHHHWWWWWWWWUUUUGH!" I screeched

"G-Ger- Uwaah! Germany I can't—uhhh last AHHH too much longer."

"Oh OH FELI! AHH! I – AH- CAN'T-AH- SOON MMMMEEEAAAOOOUU!"

He released into me and I soon followed. My whole body went limp and Italy pulled out with a little moan and rolled next to me. I was filled with ecstasy and happiness…

"hee hee hee."

What.

"hee HA AAHAHA hooo;

"Italy?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I looked over at him annoyed. Why the hell was he laughing his head off?!

"Wh-What's so funny?"

"Germa- HAHAHAHAH You… You EEHEEEHEEHEE were making… AHHAHAHA THE

SILLIEST SOUNDS I'VE EVER HEARD."

"WHAAAAAAT!? What you mean?! No I wasn't! What sounds when?" I protested

"Just… haa haa okay… now!"

"Wh-What?"

"Like Meaaahhhugh! And meeaaaaoou!" He giggled imitating me

"I… I WAS NOT! I WOULD NEVER." Italy reached over and popped the ears and tail off which had become loose and limp when we had finished having sex.

"You did… it was because of these though don't worry."

He stared at me for a moment before he started giggling again.

"It's not a laughing matter! It's… embarrassing."

"Aww… I'm sorry Germany. It's not the worst thing that has happened though!"

I grumbled in response crossing my arms.

"Remember that time I tried to push you up against the wall when you weren't prepared and we went tumbling out the door when your brother was walking by?"

I couldn't help but smile. Prussia always seemed to walk in or be around at inconvenient times. I knew he loved it though since he enjoyed an opportunity to do "his duty as my great awesome brother!" and tease me.

"That's true… remember that time we tried to do it in the closet and a spider fell on your head?"

He frowned and shook at the memory. "Ahh that was so scary! But then Prussia burst in worrying someone had died?"

I laughed. "Yeah, that was the one time he

happy to walk in on us and tease me. He just looked at us and said 'Oh for

again you two?!' and stormed off?"

Italy laughed. "We both laughed so hard after that!"

I laughed and we cuddled up together.

"For all the great times there are those really weird moments huh?" He asked.

"Yeah really."

He giggled again. "I'll always remember the time where kitty-Germany Groaned and meowed at the same time."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you will."

"Oh yeah, you can bet your fuzzy little tail on it!"

"Italy…" I grumbled threateningly.

"Okay, Okay… cuddling now." He buried his face in my chest and I let out a satisfied grunt as I hugged him close.

EY! Sorry this took so long, I was having a REALLY hard time writing this for whatever reason. Hopefully I'll be faster next time... sorry!

Oh and by the way. About that person England was set up with? I personally ship USUK but I didn't want to start a ship war. So if you would like put whoever you want in there. :3


	8. Action: character must dive a car

"Are you sure Germany? I could drive us if you want."

"No, that's fine. Besides, Japan told me not to let you." Germany said sternly as he unlocked his car.

"Really? I wonder why…"

Germany climbed into the driver's seat and waited for Italy clamber in as well.

"Alright, Just so you know, I'll be taking a bit of a shortcut off road."

Germany warned him as he stuck the key into the ignition, turning it until the engine rumbled to life.

"Wow! Really Germany? I didn't think you would be the type to go off road!"

"Well it's more direct and quicker isn't it?"

Italy smiled and nodded excitedly.

It wasn't long until Germany pressed the accelerator all the way down, nearing 100 miles per hour. He got some angry looks from a few people but he didn't care as he found a place to drive off the road, which you think would have slowed him down but he only sped up. Italy was used to going pretty fast, however he didn't expect the slow grin that spread over Germany's face as he drove, nearly plowing into trees and bushes.

And though Italy wasn't the safest driver himself he found himself clenching his teeth in fright and gripped the seat underneath him. Though he was a little more scared of Germany then anything else.

He had managed to calm himself down when he realized something; they were driving straight towards a small canyon.

"G-Germany! There's a giant canyon! We're going to fall!"

The part of it they were approaching wasn't too wide, but it was defiantly wide enough that jumping across it in a car was risky.

"No we won't!" Germany's grin spread and Italy was sure he had gone mad.

He then started laughing manically as he drove the car at its top speed Italy closed his eyes and found himself too scared to even attempt to scream.

He could feel the car whirr as it left solid ground; Germany was laughing the whole way. Italy was silently praying to god, because they were countries they wouldn't die, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell.

He threw his head back again the headrest of his seat as he gasped in relief when the car bounced as they hit the ground again.

He didn't dare open his eyes though. Germany stopped laughing and instead chuckled a little bit. Any other time Italy would have been happy at hearing Germany laugh, but this time he was still shaking a little bit. He felt a little bit dizzy after that.

He screamed and jumped when he felt Germany shake him.

"Italy! Calm down! What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"What?! No! Maybe…. I think… I was awake… maybe."

Germany raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Well anyway, we're here… Italy are you sure you're alright you look a little pale."

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE ALMOST FELL DOWN A CLIFF." He said finally snapping

Germany looked at him puzzled.

"Italy what on EARTH are you talking about?"

"you… jumped a canyon…"

Germany stared at him. "Did I now?" He said crossing his arms.

Italy stared at him. "Yeah… and you were laughing… a lot… I kinda thought you were crazy."

Germany shook his head and got out of the car, going around and opening up the passenger's side. He lifted Italy up out of the seat with some difficulty since it seemed Italy had plastered himself to it. He then started to take him inside his home.

"I swear Italy, you have the craziest dreams."

Italy stared up at him… he didn't remember falling asleep...

Italy concluded that either Germany had a crazy alter ego that he didn't know about that was a huge daredevil, or he really had fallen asleep because Germany was actually the world's most boring driver and dreamt it all.

He just shook his head deciding not to worry about it. He was still in one-piece right? But just to be safe… next time he made sure he was the one driving. And to Japan's surprise, Italy had suddenly become a very safe driver.


	9. Lilies

Germany stared at the delicate little flower curiously. Lilies were another flower Italy was fond of. He was wondering if he understood some of the little things about Italy he could understand him better overall.

"Hi Germany! What are you looking at?" Germany jumped a little as he felt Italy attach himself to his waist.

"I… er… well."

"Ohh? Why Lilies Germany?"

"NOTHING! IT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE PINK AND SPOTTY! _Nothing else._" He said stubbornly and a bit fiercer then he meant to. He was also kicking himself for picking the pink ones. He didn't mind the color pink, he liked it as much as any other color, but admitting that would hurt his pride or have his brother teasing him for the next few days.

Italy briefly flinched before looking up at Germany with a raised eyebrow.

"But Germany, the lilies here aren't all pink and spotty!" He smiled sweetly up at him.

"Er… well. I know that."

"Like these! They're such a lovely shade of magenta."

Germany watched Italy lightly smell the flower closely. He watched every little movement. How he leaned forward and put his arm behind his back almost like he was bowing, lightly holding the stem of the flower. He held it just under his nose. It wasn't dramatic like France, as he didn't go into some poetic proverb about the beauty of nature. Nor did he stick his nose in it and snort it like America. Germany furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about how sweet Italy was. He always hated when he thought about that because his heart rate sped up and his cheeks felt hot. He hated not being in control.

Italy slipped the brilliant magenta lily back with the rest of the flowers with the delicately curled petals.

"Or these tiger lilies! They're so fiery! It's like they want all the attention! But their petals are still soft!" He giggled and smiled. "Hey! It's like Prussia!" He grinned over at Germany.

Germany's chest rumbled as he chuckled heartily. That was the nice thing about Italy. He sort of understood people in an odd sort of way, he seemed to see the good in people while others would shy away.

"And… OOOOO Germany! Look at this one!" He lightly pulled out a simple white lily that was speckled with pink that Germany had used as an example the first time.

Germany tilted his head to the side. "What's so special about that one."

Italy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's like you Germany!" He smiled.

"I… what?" He was being compared with a soft white and pink lily of all things?!

Italy shook his head. "White is the color of perfection… it's purity, innocence… well that not so much, and completion. Germany is all those things but…. "

"But?" Germany asked very curious now.

Italy looked up at him sweetly. "Pink represents compassion, nurturing, and unconditional love!"

Germany felt his cheeks heat up.

"I mean, pink is also really feminine…"

Germany came to a screeching halt. "FEMININE?! You're calling me feminine?"

Italy panicked as Germany stared down at him, both embarrassed and furious.

"no! no! I mean…."

"ITALY"

Italy laughed now just amused and proud of himself.

"Germany is kind of secretly girly."

Germany determinedly flexed a little. "DO I NEED TO PROVE MY MANLINESS TO YOU?!" He said angrily.

"Hey Germany, it's okay for you to be girly _and_ manly." He gestured down at himself. "I mean… look at me."

Germany sighed, calming down, though he wasn't going to outwardly agree with him. "Well… your appearance and a lot of your actions might make you a little girly… but… if I'm being honest, there are _some_ things you do that could possibly allow you to be described as er… manly."

"See Germany!? No one has to be one or the other. But my main point was that while your really bold, handsome and neat like the color white, your also affectionate, thoughtful, caring, and intimate. Red is the color of passion right? Pink is like a more gentle version of that!

Germany sighed, seeing no reason to argue with his boyfriend's strange logic. Italy then smiled way too innocently before giving poor unsuspecting Germany a quick slap on the ass causing him to nearly shriek had he not forced himself not to. So it came out as a strangled "MMMMPH."

He whipped around to look at him. "Italy! I told you er…" He looked over at the disapproving shop owner. He glared at Italy. "_Not_ in public." Italy smiled innocently still.

"I'm sorry Germany, it just looked so cute!"

Germany leaned down and hissed at him. "You'll pay for that."

Italy smiled happily and tilted his head to the side. "_Good._" Germany grunted. He hated when Italy had that tone. It always made him flustered.

He bought a bouquet of lilies, made up of multiple colors and shapes and bought an expensive vase to make up for the embarrassing display. The shopkeeper shook his head as they went out, perks of owning a flower shop he guessed.

On the way to Germany's house, they would peer at each other, each trying to go as slow as possible to tease the other. When they got home Germany set the flowers in a vase, placing them nicely in the center of the brightly lit, sweet dining room. Italy was leaning on the railing of the polished stairs leading up to the bedroom. He was just smiling at Germany patiently. Germany's smile almost slipped into a grin as he slightly ran over to him and slung his arm around Italy's waist lifting him up into his arms bridal style. Italy laughed and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck

Germany carried him upstairs where Italy pulled him into a sweet kiss. They then both fell on the bed together and laughed. Italy grinned at Germany and lightly stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes. Germany smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose before starting to pull Italy's shirt off, Italy worked on sliding his hands up Germany's shirt, playing around with his chest in return.

Germany slipped Italy's shirt off and pulled him close, connecting their lips. Their soft lips rubbed against each other and their tongues met in a small, romantic dance. Germany pulled Italy's pants down a little and proceeded to rub little circles in his thighs. Italy moved his hand down and squeezed Germany's behind. Germany let out a little moan into Italy's mouth and squeezed Italy's waist.

They soon helped each other strip and kneeled on the bed facing each other. They reached out and touched each other hesitantly before wrapping their arms around each other. Their manhoods then touched and the both moaned as their bodies shook a little bit. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Their eyelids drooped as they looked at each other with unconditional love and longing. Italy brushed a bit of Germany's fallen hair out of his face.

"I love you Italy." Germany whispered softly.

"Mmm… I love you too Germany."

They then came as close together as they possibly could, grinding and rubbing up against each other. A thin layer of sweat coated their bodies as they felt each other all over and tangled their tongues together passionately. They were soon were both tangled up together panting as they neared their climaxes.

Germany moaned deeply as he released and Italy let out a rough scream. Their chests were coated in each other's fluids. They breathed heavily trying to recover their energy.

After catching his breath Germany softly rubbed Italy's cheek, looking at him sleepily.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand the stranger things about you, but I finally know what kind of lily you are."

Italy grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, my lily."

Italy laughed. "That was so cheesy Germany."

Germany smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you expect a fully fleshed out poem about the meaning of love and beauty all France style?"

Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders laughing even louder.

"No, it was very you, and it was just perfect." He kissed Germany's neck, making him let out a low hum of appreciation.

"Good, I'm glad I could be a good fluffy white and pink lilly."

Italy smirked.

"The fluffiest!"

"And the pink-y-est." Germany said bluntly.

Italy laughed again and snuggled up to Germany.

"Never change for any reason Lulu."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update! This one took me a while to come up with ideas for. <strong>**J**


	10. Music

"Quando sono solo e sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole… " Italy dramatically fell onto the couch looking up at the German man he had been trying to get the attention of for the past hour and a half. Germany raised an eyebrow at Italy but shook his head.

"Si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il soooooole!" Italy smirked and rolled over.

"Italy. Not now."

"se non ci sei…"

"ITALY" Italy flinched but persisted.

"tu con me, con me…" He sung slowly but with a silky voice that was slowly chipping away at the German's defenses. Italy had only sung a little bit of such and overly romantic and dramatic song but Germany could feel his heart beginning to pound and his face growing hot.

"Italy… can't we… er do this later?" He hid his face a little bit behind the book.

"Su le finestre…" Italy lightly traced the top of the book lowering it down slowly. "mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso chiudi,"

That was it… Germany slowly turned into jelly as he listened to Italy's voice. Germany could never figure out how idiotic and hyper Italy could be one minute and then smooth and romantic the next! It really pissed him off how not clear-cut he was! At least that's what he told himself in a futile attempt to calm his fleeting emotions he could never understand fully.

"dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada…" He dropped the book to the side carelessly. With a cheerful and goofy smile Germany knew Italy was going to follow through to the end if he wasn't stopped.

"Con te partirò…" Germany actually swooned as Italy's voice vibrated through his chest. "paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te"

He cupped Germany's cheek looking at him lovingly. "adesso si li vivrò Con te… partiro" He slowed down as he breathed over Germany's lips. He always played innocent, but when it came to romance, especially when he was doing the over dramatic goofy kind… Italy was the master. "Su navi per mari …" He pressed a kiss to Germany's nose teasingly and lightly rubbed his thigh. Germany let out a small grunt. Italy then grinned and stepped back, getting on his knees dramatically. "che io lo so no, no, non esistono più con yr io li vivro."

Germany grabbed Italy and pulled him up on the couch. He then glared at him with a small smile. "Enough, this is getting so cheesy I'm worried we'll attract mice."

Italy giggled "Hee hee! Sorry Germany. But you know what you need to do now that you've interrupted me?"

Germany sighed. "What?"

Italy hugged Germany's neck. "You have to sing to me now."

Germany came to a screeching halt. "W-Why? I'm not that good…" He went red.

"No! No! Germany I want to hear your voice! It is so deep and smooth it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Especially when you speak your native tongue!" He was bouncing up and down slightly from excitement.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't know any cheesy love songs?"

Italy looked up at him with raised eyebrows and a disbelieving look. "Oh, I think you know a fair few Luddy…"

Germany went red but sighed. "Fine, Fine… I'll sing."

Germany cleared his throat and began.

"Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden…" He was a bit nervous but his voice was low and soft. He had picked a low and calm song that he felt related to him and Italy. He took a small glance at Italy before he continued through the song, holding Italy and slowly rocked him back and forth, petting his hair softly. It went something like this.

_"und er trägt deinen Namen_

_So wunderschön und wertvoll_

_und mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen_

_Du schläfst neben mir ein_

_ich kann dich die ganze Nacht betrachten_

_sehn wie du schläfst_

_hörn wie du atmest_

_bis wir am Morgen erwachen_

_Du hast es wieder mal geschafft_

_mir den Atem zu rauben_

_Wenn du neben mir liegst_

_dann kann ich es kaum glauben_

_dass jemand wie ich_

_so was schönes wie dich verdient hat_

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst_

_Vergesse den Rest der Welt_

_Wenn du bei mir bist_

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst_

_Ich sag's dir viel zu selten_

_es ist schön, dass es dich gibt_

_Dein Lachen macht süchtig_

_fast so als wäre es nicht von dieser Erde_

_Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär_

_ich würd bei dir sein solange bis ich sterbe_

_Dein Verlassen würde Welten zerstören_

_doch daran will ich nicht denken_

_Viel zu schön ist es mit dir_

_wenn wir uns gegenseitig Liebe schenken_

_Betank mich mit Kraft_

_nimm mir die Zweifel von der Augen_

_erzahl mir 1000 Lügen_

_ich würd sie dir alle glauben_

_doch ein Zweifel bleibt_

_dass ich jemand wie dich verdient hab_

_wenn sich mein Leben überschlagt_

_bist du die Ruhe und die Zuflucht_

_weil alles was du mir gibst_

_einfach so unendlich gut tut_

_wenn ich rastlos bin_

_bist du die Reise ohne Ende_

_deshalb leg ich meine kleine grosse Welt_

_in deine schützenden Hände."_

Italy stared at Germany for a moment blinking occasionaly. Then… little tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"Ah.. Italy?!" Germany looked at him horrified, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"I-Is that how Germany really feels?" He asked starting to shake.

"W-Well… yes…" Germany mumbled.

"That…. That was so beautiful Germany! Ti amo! Ti amo!" He smothered Germany's face in kisses surprising him.

"Ma… ah eh… Italy!" He stopped him for a moment. "I-I was only being honest, what's so strange about that?" He looked away timidly.

Italy laughed and grabbed Germany's cheeks. "Your so cute Germany." He planted a big kiss on Germany's lips. "You should sing more! You sound really good."

Germany blushed and smiled to himself. "Only if you do the same."

Italy smiled. "Alright, but only if we can sing together too. Deal?"

"Deal"

**I hope I got everything right, I wasn't sure for Italy where to pause, I listened to the song so many times .**

**The song Italy sings is the cheesiest of the cheese. It's called "Con te Partirò" By Andrea Bocelli. I didn't use the whole song, but here is the translation of the part I used.**

**When I'm alone**  
><strong>I dream on the horizon<strong>  
><strong>and words fail;<strong>  
><strong>yes, I know there is no light<strong>  
><strong>in a room where the sun is absent,<strong>  
><strong>if you are not with me.<strong>  
><strong>At the windows<strong>  
><strong>show everyone my heart<strong>  
><strong>which you set alight;<strong>  
><strong>enclose within me<strong>  
><strong>the light you<strong>  
><strong>encountered on the street.<strong>

**I'll go with you,**  
><strong>to countries I never<strong>  
><strong>saw and shared with you<strong>  
><strong>now, yes, I shall experience them.<strong>  
><strong>I'll go with you<strong>  
><strong>on ships across seas<strong>  
><strong>which, I know<strong>  
><strong>no, no ,exist no longer;<strong>  
><strong>with you I shall experience them.<strong>

**And the song Germany sings is pretty cheese too, but I think it's more sweet and really fits how he feels. It's "Das Beste" or "The Best" by Silbermond. **

**I've found a treasure**  
><strong>and it bears your name<strong>  
><strong>So beautiful and precious<strong>  
><strong>and all the money in the world<strong>  
><strong>wouldn't be enough to buy it<strong>  
><strong>You're falling asleep right next to me<strong>  
><strong>I could watch you the whole night long<strong>  
><strong>watch you while you're sleeping<strong>  
><strong>listening to your breath<strong>  
><strong>till we wake up in the morning<strong>

**Once again you managed**  
><strong>to take my breath away<strong>  
><strong>When you're lying right next to me<strong>  
><strong>I can hardly believe<strong>  
><strong>that someone like me<strong>  
><strong>deserves someone beautiful like you<strong>

**You're the best that ever happened to me**  
><strong>the way you love me feels so good<strong>  
><strong>I forget about the rest of the world<strong>  
><strong>when you're by my side<strong>  
><strong>You're the best that ever happened to me<strong>  
><strong>the way you love me feels so good<strong>  
><strong>I tell you way too rarely<strong>  
><strong>it`s wonderful, that you`re here<strong>

**Your laughing is addictive**  
><strong>almost like it's not from this world<strong>  
><strong>Even if your closeness would be toxic<strong>  
><strong>I'd stay with you until the end<strong>  
><strong>Your leaving would destroy worlds<strong>  
><strong>but I don´t want to think about it<strong>  
><strong>It just feels so wonderful<strong>  
><strong>to shower each other with love<strong>

**Give me strength**  
><strong>take away my doubts<strong>  
><strong>tell me a thousand lies<strong>  
><strong>I would believe them all<strong>  
><strong>but one doubt still remains:<strong>  
><strong>that I deserved someone like you<strong>  
><strong>When my life is shaken<strong>  
><strong>you're my calm and my shelter<strong>  
><strong>because everything you give to me<strong>  
><strong>makes me feel so incredibly good<strong>

**When I can't find my calm**  
><strong>you're my journey without ending<strong>  
><strong>that's why I lay my little big world<strong>  
><strong>in your sheltering hands.<strong>

**Look them up and imagine these two dorks singing them together. You will not be disappointed. Well... um... unless you don't like the songs of course, which I totally understand. I won't be offended!**

**Thank you for reading through this round, I'm trying to be more regular with my updates. School keeps getting in the way! Grr!**


	11. Candles

Germany was carrying a mirror around as he set up the table. He practiced sitting across from where Italy would sit. He looked into the mirror.

'alright… not bad.'

He then gazed down at the candles that sat in the middle. It's what would make a truly romantic atmosphere. Well according to his research anyway. He took out his lighter and lit each little candle. He took a deep breath, staring into the hypnotic little flame that danced almost teasingly at him.

He stood and flicked the lights off before settling back down again. He shakily lifted up the hand mirror. His palms growing sweaty he looked into it. His lips were twitching. He grunted in frustration. He had to do this… for Italy. He bared his teeth in a grin, trying to mimic a particularly happy smile. But when he looked into the mirror, he looked into a hellish pit and the pit stared back. He dropped the mirror. No wonder Italy thought he was scary when he did that.

He picked the mirror up again sadly; gazing into it as he rest his head in is left hand.

He had smiled before unintentionally without scaring Italy, what was he doing wrong?

He sighed. Maybe his smile was just too scary. Maybe he could try something else?

He thought of America, with his dazzling teeth and over zealousness. Even if it was annoying, it was a pretty famous smile. He opened his mouth wide like America did before biting into a big hamburger. He did a perfect impression. But has he looked at himself he thought he looked like he was constantly about to eat something. He tried closing his mouth and winking. America always did that sort of thing when he was trying to act all heroic. This only made Germany shake a little bit, a little terrified by how well he just pulled that off. He looked like a cocky superhero. That defiantly wouldn't work.

England was the next person who came to mind. Did that guy ever smile? He thought. The only time he had seen him smile made him look terrifying, so if he had a nice smile he had yet to witness it.

Russia was out of the question.

He could try Italy himself perhaps?

He looked back at the mirror. How… did Italy smile that nicely so easily?

He tried a few times, thinking of how flowery his personality was, but also how he could smile when he was in the mood for more… adult things.

Every time he ended up smiling more like Romano when he had a new secret weapon. He grumbled, frustrated and threw the mirror in the trashcan.

"How the hell am I supposed to smile and not scare him!"

"Maybe your trying to hard…"

"Really you think- AHhhaaaheeeyyy!" Germany leapt out of his seat, his shriek sounding a little too much like his brother's for his liking.

Italy was leaning against the doorway waving at him. "Awww! Germany were you practicing that hard for me?"

"I um…" Germany stuttered

Italy walked over and pecked Germany on the cheek.

"You smile just fine on your own when you're happy." He giggled. "And Germany always looks really cute."

Germany blinked. "C-Cute? Are you feeling alright?"

Italy looked up at him hurt. "D-Do you not trust me?"

Germany's eyes grew wide with panic. "N-No! Of course I…"

Italy laughed and put a finger over Germany's lips stopping him. "Then you have no need to worry about it!"

Germany sighed with an "I should of known" look with a shake of the head. He then moved around Italy and pulled out a chair for him.

"Would you sit with me this evening."

Italy stared at him for a moment, blushing slightly. "Germany…. You looked so princely just now." He moved forward and sat down.

Germany grumbled stubbornly, but unconsciously smiled as he sat down across from Italy. "If I'm a prince, what does that make you?"

Italy raised his arm up happily. "Your knight in shining armor!"

Germany shook his head. "Of course."

The candlelight flickered, illuminating Germany's smile yes, but as he gazed at Italy, the flames reflected in his eyes causing the icy blue to shimmer like diamonds. He gazed into Italy's honey-glazed brown eyes that seemed to be lit on fire. It was true, in Italy's mind; Germany looked the best when he could be honest with himself, no matter what lighting they were in.

* * *

><p><strong>Do blue eyes even work like that? Probably not.<strong>

**Anyway, I think I'm going to cut off the challenge here, I feel bad for not updating enough. But there are several other fics I would like to work on.**

**Especially want to think more about my USUK fic as well as perhaps a few one shots with other pairings.**

**Thank you guys for reading this, and I'm sorry I couldn't put more into it!**


End file.
